This invention relates generally to a grass catcher and deflector assembly for a lawn mower, and particularly to a deflector which is automatically returned to a deflecting condition when the grass catcher is removed.
Deflector assemblies are known which perform a similar function to the present device to the extent that they are intended to provide at least a partial obstruction for the mower discharge opening. One such device, which is intended for use with a side opening lawn mower, provides a deflector incorporating a lever mounted to a deflector closure plate for lateral pivotal movement of the lever relative to the closure plate to latch this plate in a fully closed condition. The arm must be unlatched by pivotal movement relative to the plate before it can be raised from the closed position to permit the grass catcher to be installed.
The present device represents an improvement over this and other known deflector assemblies.